With you
by Lolaluna
Summary: Zoom sur le quotidien du jeune Sirius Black et de sa colocataire, et leur point de vue sur la routine. Un Sirius de tous les jours, plus sexy que ça devrait être permis!
1. Black vs Williams

**Petit début de fic' écrit dans un moment de désoeuvrement (comme d'hab!). Je ne sais pas trop où ça nous mènera, mais en attendant vos avis sont les bienvenus!**

* * *

- WILLIAMS!!! 

Un hurlement fit trembler les murs d'un des plus petits appartements du centre de Londres. Dans la plus petite chambre de cet appartement, une jeune femme seulement vêtue d'un débardeur, d'une culotte, et d'une énorme paire de chaussettes, eut une moue satisfaite.

- WILLIAMS!!!

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée sur un jeune homme, le visage barbouillé de mousse à raser, ne portant qu'une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Je sais que c'est toi Williams! OU L'AS-TU MIS!?

A l'autre bout de l'appartement, ladite Williams sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, un jean sur le bras, une paire de baskets à la main, et un gros sac de sport sur l'épaule.

- Tu es ridicule...

La jeune femme fit volte face. A l'autre bout du couloir, se tenait son colocataire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

- Tiens! Black! Tu... Tu m'as appelé? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un air détaché.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Où est mon rasoir?

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, et serra imperceptiblement son sac contre elle.

- Williams... Déconne pas... Rends le moi...

- Il est à moi...

- Non! Williams, merde! ça fait deux fois ce mois ci!

- Parce que ça fait deux fois qu'une de tes copines me choure mes affaires!

- Okay...Soupira le jeune homme en se passant une main sur le visage, Willy... Je te rachèterais un rasoir...

- Et une brosse à cheveux.

- Et une brosse à cheveux, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de mon rasoir maintenant. S'il te plait.

- Sirius?

- Moui? Demanda-t-il patiemment, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Je suis désolée...

- Oh c'est pas grave, c'est juste un rasoir, tu sais... Tu veux bien me le donner maintenant? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers la jeune fille.

- Bah... Je suis confuse, mais...

- Oui, bah ça va j'ai compris!

- Mais j'en ai besoin! Je vais à la piscine, et j'ai repéré des "rescapés" sur mes genoux, alors je vais devoir...

Willy ne put terminer sa phrase, car déjà Sirius s'élançait vers elle. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Willy laissa tomber son jean et ses baskets, et se mit à courir comme une dératée à travers l'appartement, Sirius sur les talons.

A force de dérapages contrôlés et de feintes, le jeune homme parvint finalement à rattraper sa colocataire. Une bataille sans merci s'en suivit, durant laquelle Willy extirpa le rasoir de son sac et le cacha dans son dos.

- Tu es vraiment trop butée!

- Lâche moi espèce de taré!

Finalement, Sirius plaqua Willy au sol, alors qu'elle tentait de se soustraire à lui une énième fois. Il s'assit à califourchon sur elle, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- C'est pas la peine de ma regarder avec ces yeux noirs, tu es forte petite, c'est vrai, mais tant que je serais dans le métier, tu ne seras jamais que la seconde... déclama-t-il en prenant un fort accent italien.

- Ha, Ha. Tu me désopiles Black.

- Aller, donne moi ce rasoir, je vais être en retard.

L'air mutin, Willy sortit ses deux mains vides de derrières son dos et les agita devant le nez de son colocataire.

- Mais quel âge as-tu à la fin!? S'écria Sirius en en passant sa main droite dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- AÏE!

Willy venait de se cambrer avec une rictus de douleur.

- Je crois que je me suis coupée! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Eh bien c'est bien fait pour toi! Tu serais plus raisonnable... La sermonna Sirius en la relevant par une main.

- C'est de ta faute! Tu te serais pas assis sur moi...

- Tsst Tsst! Avant que tu deviennes insultante, je te ferais remarquer qu'il faut avoir un sacré grain pour coincer un rasoir dans sa culotte.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Devant son air renfrogné, Sirius sourit avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il l'a fit asseoir.

- Je vais vraiment être en retard maintenant... Fit remarquer le jeune homme en soulevant le débardeur de sa colocataire.

- C'était un rendez vous important? S'enquit Willy en se tordant le cou pour distinguer Sirius qui s'affairait dans son dos.

- Important non, mais un rendez vous d'1m75, doté d'un corps à damner un saint...

- Pathétique... Chuchota Willy pour elle-même.

- Je t'ai entendu! S'exclama Sirius en désinfectant la plaie causée par le rasoir. Mais d'après toi, suis-je plus ou moins pathétique qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans qui porte des culottes "petit bateau"?

Willy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance! Coupa-t-il en plaquant un pansement au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais finir de me préparer, il n'est peut être pas trop tard!

Et sans plus de cérémonie il la poussa vers la sortie, et lui asséna une petite tape sur la fesse gauche avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Willy resta figée, dos à la porte de la salle de bain. Autrefois elle se serait offusquée face à une telle familiarité venant de la part de Sirius, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent... Elle avait compris qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une femme, du moins pas à proprement parler. Elle était "Willy", sa gentille colocataire, à qui il racontait tout, avec qui il mangeait de la pizza dans le canapé tout en buvant de la bierraubeurre... Elle savait qu'elle était la seule femme qui jusque là avait pu partager de tels moment avec Sirius Black. Elle remarqua alors son reflet dans le miroir qui ornait le mur à sa gauche. Elle n'était pourtant pas le genre de fille masculine qui se laisse aller et se fiche de son apparence... Mais s'il avait fallu qu'elle se fasse greffer une paire de testicules afin que Sirius l'accepte et lui fasse confiance, elle l'aurait fait. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait attention de ne pas laisser traîner ses strings, à ne pas parler fringue, et surtout elle avait cessé tout commerce avec les barres protéinées. Oui, elle avait réussit à se faire accepter en tant qu'individu, et non en tant que "poule". Il arrivait pourtant que cela lui pèse. Elle aurait que parfois Sirius la regarde, et qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux autre chose qu'une franche sympathie. Elle lança un dernier regard noisette à son reflet, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Dans la salle de bain, Sirius avait entreprit de se raser avec le fameux, le tant convoité...rasoir. Quelle petite garce! Un jour Willy le rendrait fou!Il avait parfois l'impression de s'adresser à une enfant... Elle avait d'ailleurs cette bouille poupine qui le désorientait... Visage poupin oui, mais sur un corps de Barbie! Et même avec une paire de chaussettes énorme et une culotte petit bateau! Il était parfois difficile pour lui de la traiter stoïcisme et froideur, alors qu'il vivait dans une intime proximité. Mais Willy n'était pas comme les autres, et il s'en voudrait à mort si jamais il la perdait pour une histoire de... Peu importe. De toute façon elle ne l'envisagerait jamais autrement qu'en ami... Et puis il y avait toujours Miss 1m75 qui l'attendait!


	2. L'empoisonneuse

Il devait être 23h00. 

Dans un coin de sa chambrette, Willy, une épaisse paire de lunettes sur le nez, planchait sur une nouvelle potion. La jeune femme était en effet apprentie guérisseuse, et travaillait à mi temps chez une apothicaire, sur le chemin de traverse. Sa patronne, Mrs Kreekenvolt, une vieille femme rabougrie, lui laissait beaucoup de responsabilités, notamment celle d'adapter les potions et les mixtures à la demande des clients. Ce soir là, la jeune femme travaillait à la demande d'une sorcière snobinarde qui voyait le nez de son fils prendre la forme d'une racine de gingembre tous les dimanche de pleine lune, ce qui était dû à un parasite très rare, qui prenait ses quartiers dans les fosses nasales; Willy testait ses potions sur un de ces parasites qu'elle avait commandé, et mis sous cloche. La bestiole, qui ressemblait à une sorte de petit mille-pattes bleu électrique dardait sur elle un regard noir de haine. Voilà des heures quéelle tentait de l'exterminer en testant des dizaines de potions sur lui, mais rien... Sinon qu'elle s'enterrait de plus en plus sous des tas de notes, de bouquins, et de fioles. Elle allait pulvériser un énième liquide à la face du parasite, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Environ 15 secondes plus tard, Sirius s'affalait sur le bureau, à ses côtés.

- Qu'Est-ce que nous invente l'empoisonneuse? Demanda-t-il, la mine boudeuse.

- Si par "empoisonneuse", tu fais références à cette vieille histoire de laxatif, je te rappelle que j'ignorais totalement que cette potion aurait de tels effets sur ce vieux monsieur...

Le jeune homme eut un franc sourire.

- Sérieusement, tu fais quoi?

- Je recherche, et cela depuis des heures, le moyen de régler son compte à cette immonde petite chose. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant la bestiole.

- Oh! Il est dégoûtant! Commenta Sirius en tapotant la cloche de verre du bout des doigts.

- Alors cette soirée?

- Couçi Couça... Les lunettes te donnent un drôle d'air tu sais?

- C'était pas bien alors? Insista-t-elle.

- Tu devrais peut être les choisir moins larges ou...

- Oulala! Sirius s'est prit un râteau! Chantonna Willy, amusée.

- Alors là! Pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, du tout! Se rengorgea-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Menteur!

- Bon okay! ça s'est pas aussi bien passé que j'avais pu l'espérer, MAIS, je n'appellerais pour autant pas ça "un râteau"!

Willy brandit un poing victorieux vers le ciel.

- Je savais que ce jour arriverait! Toutes les filles ne peuvent pas être totalement dénuées de bon sens! Ah! C'est absolument jouissif!

- C'est bon t'as fini? Demanda Sirius, un sourcil levé.

- Oh sois pas vexé! Allez! Raconte tout à taty Willy!

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- J'ai foiré, tout est de ma faute...

- Mais encore...

- Elle a voulu me présenter à ses parents...

Willy grimaça.

-Oïe...

- Ouais comme tu dis... J'ai gentiment refusé, et là elle a éclaté en sanglots, m'a dit que je me servais d'elle, que je n'étais qu'un menteur, et que je n'avais jamais vu notre relation comme "sérieuse". Sur ce, elle m'a jeté dehors.

- Wow...

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'air vraiment dépité... Après un court instant de silence, Willy reprit la parole.

- C'est pas si grave non? Des nanas t'en as plein d'autres!

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire.

- Y'en a pas une qui ressemble à Daisy...

- Daisy?

- Oui.

- Tiens je la connaissais pas celle là encore... Dois je t'appeler Donald désormais?

Sirius décocha un regard noir à sa colocataire.

- Okay... T'as l'air de vraiment y tenir... Y'a sûrement un moyen de la récupérer!

- Comment? Je sais pas faire ce genre de truc! C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai neuf ans que je me fais jeter par une fille!

- Il s'est passé quoi la première fois?

- J'avais glissé un cricket dans la culotte de ma cousine...

- Ouais, bah si tu veux mon avis, la réconciliation sera plus facile avec Daisy, ce qui est déjà un bon point.

- Et qu'Est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi?

- M'écouter... Tout d'abord, si tu tiens vraiment à cette fille, arrête tout commerce avec les autres Miss 1m75.

- D'accord! Pendant combien de temps?

- QUOI?! Mais définitivement crétin!

- T'es dure... Se plaignit Sirius.

- Ensuite, demain tu iras au fleuriste en bas de la rue, où tu lui achèteras un bouquet de roses pourpres à grandes tiges.

- C'est pas un peu ringard les fleurs?

- Toutes les filles adorent qu'on leur offre des fleurs, même si elles ne te le diront pas toutes.

- Okay, c'est bon à savoir...

- Puis, tu te pointeras chez elle, tout beau, tout propre, et tu lui diras qu'elle se prépare. Sur quoi tu l'emmèneras dans un resto. Je te dis pas de l'emmener à la tour d'argent, mais l'invite pas à MC Do non plus!

- Me prendrais tu pour un pingre!?

- Pour finir, tu la conduiras dans un hôtel (où tu auras préalablement réservé une chambre) et tu lui feras l'amour tout l'après midi, après quoi tu lui diras que tu veux bien rencontrer papa et maman.

- Pardon!?

- Quoi? Tu crois que tu tiendras pas tout l'après midi?

- Il a jamais été question que j'accepte de voir ses parents!

- Ecoute, si tu veux la garder, faudra que tu fasses des concessions à un moment ou à un autre! Et puis dis toi que l'avantage c'est que tu n'as pas à lui présenter les tiens!

- Ah Ah! Je me gausse!

- Bon alors? T'en dis quoi de mon plan?

- Mouais... Je vais faire ce que tu as dit...

- ça va marcher tu verras.

- J'espère! En attendant bonne nuit!

Sur ce, Sirius se leva de sa chaise, ébouriffa la tignasse de Willy, et sortit de la chambre. Restée seule, la jeune femme sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le parasite bleu, elle aurait juré qu'il avait l'air narquois...


	3. Prends garde à toi Aléthéia

Vous êtes vous déjà réveillés avec l'intime conviction que vous allez passer une horrible journée? Ce fut l'un de ses matins pour Willy… Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut: « merde… ». Suite à sa conversation avec Sirius, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle n'avait cessé de se dire qu'elle s'était mêlée d'affaires qui ne la concernaient pas, et que maintenant que Sirius était amoureux il y avait de grandes chances pour que leur relation privilégiée n'est plus sa place. C'est donc maussade et titubante qu'elle s'extirpa de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans passer par la cuisine afin d'éviter son colocataire. Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, elle sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir… Elle manquait affreusement de sommeil, et allait le rattraper lorsqu'elle sentit sa brosse à dents s'agiter frénétiquement dans sa bouche. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. A côtés d'elle se tenait Sirius, se rasait de sa main gauche, et tenant la brosse à dents de Willy de sa main droite.

- Continue! Lui dit il d'un air détaché, je m'occupe du reste!

Agacée et gênée, Willy arracha sa brosse à dent à son colocataire, et tourna les talons en direction de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, elle entendit Sirius éclater de rire.

* * *

Sur les coups de neuf heures, alors que Willy s'apprêtait à sortir du studio, Sirius la rattrapa dans le hall. 

- Attends! J'ai besoin de ton avis! Qu'Est-ce que tu en dis?

Il se tenait au milieu du couloir, en costume noir sur chemise bleue, les bras écartés, et un sourire ultra white plaqué sur le visage.

- On te croirait tout droit sorti d'un roman à l'eau de rose… Parfait pour ce que tu vas faire.

- Alors tant mieux! Au fait… Ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui?

- T'as reçu du courrier.

- Et c'est ça qui te fait rire?

- Ouais… J'avais oublié ton prénom… Tout en parlant il extirpa une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Willy restait silencieuse.

- Tiens, reprit il en lui tendant la lettre, « Aléthéia Boy Williams »!

- Je suis morte de rire… Railla la jeune femme.

- N'empêche qu'à force de plus l'entendre, je l'avais presque oublié… Ça veut dire quoi déjà « Aléthéia »? Demanda Sirius en riant à demi.

- Pourquoi veux tu que ça veuille dire quelque chose?

- N'élude pas ma question, je me souviens te l'avoir entendu expliquer à James!

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça veut dire « la vérité », « le dévoilement »… Voilà, heureux « Sirius »?

- Ah oui voilà… Et pourquoi « Boy »?

- Personne n'a choisi, c'est la première partie de mon nom de famille.

- Comme quoi… Même après un an de vie commune, on en apprend toujours sur l'autre!

- Presque un an.

- Oui, presque… Bon, moi je me lance! A plus tard, _Aléthéia…_

Et sans prévenir, il passa derrière la jeune femme, lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Willy resta au milieu de l'entrée, avec sac, manteau et sac à main sur les bras.

* * *

- Madame, je… 

- Peu m'importe ce que vous aurez à en dire! C'est votre travail! Alors faites le!

- Madame, la pleine lune est dans une semaine, d'ici là j'aurais trouvé le moyen de…

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me réponde mademoiselle! Où est votre supérieure? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça…

Willy inspira profondément, et répondit d'une voix posée;

- Mrs Kreekenvolt est absente aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

- Je sais… Vous l'avez déjà dit. Répliqua Willy, le regard noir.

La femme prit un air pincé, tourna les talons, et sortit de la boutique en claquant la porte.

Restée seule, Willy se détendit un peu. Quelle sale journée… Derrière son comptoir, elle sentit ses jambes flageoler sous elle. Elle manquait vraiment de sommeil. Tenir la boutique seule, n'était pas aussi facile que cela en avait l'air, et elle commençait même à regretter Mrs Kreekenvolt et son aérophagie… Alors qu'elle commençait juste à retrouver le sourire, la clochette de l'entrée tinta…

Une fine silhouette encapuchonnée pénétra dans la boutique.

- Bonjour… Salua poliment Willy en remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon.

L'individu ne répondit pas, mais rejeta sa capuche en arrière. Il s'agissait en fait d'une jeune femme, d'environ l'âge de Willy, grande et élancée, très brune, et possédant de splendides yeux de chat. Elle avait une beauté glacée, mais stupéfiante.

- Aléthéia?

Sa voix était profonde et étonnement grave pour une femme, surtout si jeune.

- Oui…? On se connaît?

La jeune femme eut un sourire qui glaça le sang de Willy.

- Non. Pas encore.

- Je peux vous aider?

- Peut être… Je suis Bellatrix Black. La cousine de Sirius. Peut être vous a-t-il parlé de moi?

- Euh… 'Fin… Oui! Balbutia Willy. Sirius avait en effet mentionné sa cousine, mais comme étant une sadique frigide…

A nouveau, Bellatrix sourit.

- Si je suis ici, reprit elle, c'est pour vous prévenir.

- Me… Me prévenir?

- Oui. Sirius va partir.

- Je… Pardon?

- Vous avez très bien compris. Il va partir, et je vous demande de ne pas le retenir.

- Je ne vous suis pas… Où Sirius va-t-il partir?

- Là n'est pas la question. Encore une fois, je vous demande de ne pas vous interposer. Ni de lui parler de ma visite.

- Et pourquoi Est-ce que je…

Bellatrix s'était rapprochée brusquement du comptoir.

- En fait non! Je ne le vous demande pas. Je vous l'ordonne.

Willy sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle fit le tour du présentoir, et s'avança vers Bellatrix.

- DEHORS! Sortez de ma boutique!!! IMMEDIATEMENT!

Elle voulu se saisir du bras de la sorcière brune, mais à peine l'eut elle effleuré qu'une douleur terrible lui traversa le corps. Elle voulut hurler, mais son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Puis, plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Willy était effondrée sur le sol de la boutique plongée dans les ténèbres. Dehors il faisait nuit. Une douleur lancinantes lui vrillait les tempes, et lorsqu'elle porta sa main à son crâne, elle sentit un liquide visqueux lui encoller les cheveux.

- Je saigne…

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire: Bellatrix, la dispute, le maléfice… Sa tête avait dû heurter le sol lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Tant bien que mal, Willy se redressa. Plus que la douleur physique, c'était la douleur morale qui l'empêchait de se tenir debout. Elle se sentait faible et humiliée. Des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières. Avec difficulté, elle enfila son manteau et ferma la boutique. Sur le chemin de Traverse, tout les gens qu'elle croisait la regardait comme si elle avait un niffleur perché sur la tête. Jamais elle ne se sentit aussi seule…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement après que le magicobus l'ait déposée, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Pour elle, la journée n'était pas encore achevée… 

Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'elle vit Sirius sortir de sa chambre, complètement nu et sifflotant gaiement. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, il stoppa net, et tourna la tête en direction de Willy. Il eut un violent sursaut.

- Willy?! S'écria-t-il rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il se saisit alors du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main - à savoir un vase de fleurs- et s'en servit comme cache-sexe.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre? Interrogea la jeune femme, folle de rage.

-Je… Sirius remarqua alors le piètre état dans lequel se trouvait sa colocataire, ainsi que la blessure sanguinolente qu'elle avait à la tempe.

- Mon Dieu, reprit il, mais qu'Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?!

Un bruit de verre brisé et un hurlement de terreur provint alors de la chambre de Willy. Celle-ci s'y précipita.

- Attends! S'écria Sirius, tentant de la rattraper.

- Laisse moi!

- Les hôtels étaient blindés, et elle voulu le faire dans chaque pièce de l'appartement!

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambrette, Willy y trouva d'abord son lit complètement défait, puis une jeune fille portant son peignoir, recroquevillée sur le sol près de son bureau, se tenant le nez de ses deux mains. Elle était entourée de nombreux débris de verre.

En un instant, Willy compris la situation.

- Viens vite m'aider! Cria-t-elle à Sirius.

A deux, ils relevèrent la fameuse Daisy, et l'obligèrent à retirer les mains de son visage. La jeune femme tremblait et gémissait à fendre l'âme. Lorsque son nez fut découvert, Willy découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait déjà pris la forme d'une racine de mandragore…

- Oh non… Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais arranger ça.

Elle se saisit alors d'une petite fiole qui avait été posée sur une étagère au dessus de son bureau.

- J'aime autant vous prévenir, il y une chance sur deux pour que votre nez explose littéralement, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de la tester… Mais c'est la seule solution…

Daisy, à l'idée que son nez puisse exploser avait pousser un couinement de bête apeurée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu opposer une quelconque résistance, Willy avait fait signe à Sirius de lui tenir les mains, et la sorcière pulvérisait déjà, à l'aide d'une pipette, la potion dans son nez.

D'abord, ledit nez sembla enfler, puis rétrécir jusqu'à être microscopique. Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'allongea et éjecta le petit cadavre bleu du mille patte cobaye, pour enfin retrouver sa forme normale.

Il y eut d'abord un silence glacé dans la chambre, puis Daisy se mit à hurler:

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES AU JUSTE?!!

Willy regarda Sirius, hébétée.

- Attends une seconde… C'est une moldue?

- UNE QUOI?! Se remit à hurler Daisy.

- Bah… Oui, un peu…

- Je peux pas le croire! Tu as amené une moldue ici?!

- UNE MOLLE DU QUOI?!?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle…

- Mais c'est bien ça le problème Black!!! Tu ne penses pas!!!

Comme une seule femme, Willy et Daisy sortirent de la chambre. L'une se précipita hors de l'appartement après s'être saisie de ses vêtements, et l'autre s'enferma dans la salle de bain où elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes… La journée était enfin finie pour Aléthéia Boy Williams…

* * *

**Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leur BAC durant la semaine!!!**


	4. Black is the colour

Sirius avait enfilé un jean en vitesse et avait couru après… Daisy. Lorsqu'il remonta à l'appartement, il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Mais elle était vide. Le jeune homme eut un moment de panique durant lequel il s'imagina que Willy était définitivement partie. Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur ses pas qu'il vit que sa colocataire n'avait pas quitté le studio, mais se trouvait dans sa chambre, et changeait ses draps. Elle avait ouvert toutes les fenêtre de l'appartement, mais n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter son manteau. Elle semblait dans le vague et très mal en point. Du sang coagulé plaquait ses cheveux sur sa tempe droite, elle était très pâle et ses mains tremblaient.

- Willy? J'aurais pas dû… Je suis désolé. Je me suis débrouillé pour effacer mon image de sa mémoire. C'est fini. Je la reverrais plus.

La jeune femme eut un sourire mauvais.

- Oh… Pauvre Sirius! Tu m'envois navrée! J'en pleurerais!

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

- Je l'aimais…

Willy se figea. D'un geste violent, elle rejeta tous ses draps au bout de son lit.

- Tu l'aimais?! Comment pourrais tu aimer alors que tu ignores le sens même du mot « amitié »?!

Les larmes et du même coup son maquillage, s'étaient mis à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Je t'ai donné mon amitié Willy…

- Alors peut être aurais tu mieux fait de me donner ton respect. Sors d'ici maintenant.

- Bon sang mais qu'Est-ce qui te prend à la fin?! Explosa Sirius, tu crois pas que ta réaction est un peu disproportionnée?!

- SORS! Hurla Willy, hors d'elle.

Les mâchoires du jeune homme se contractèrent violement. Durant un instant, il sembla chercher quelque chose à redire, mais il finit par faire demi tour, et sortir de la chambre de sa colocataire.

Cette nuit là, ils ne dormirent pas. Willy ne cessa de pleurer tout en se repassant le film de sa journée. Elle se sentait seule, humiliée et désemparée. Sirius, quant à lui, passa sa nuit à la fenêtre, à observer Londres dont les lumières s'étendaient à perte de vue. Que pouvait bien faire Daisy à cet instant?

Les semaines passèrent. Le temps passa sur les rancoeurs et les disputes, les atténua sans pour autant les effacer. Progressivement, Sirius sembla oublier Daisy. Le défilé de ses conquêtes reprit à l'appartement. Willy jamais ne lui parla de la visite de sa cousine. Elle-même faisait son possible pour l'oublier. En surface, les choses semblaient avoir reprit leur cours normal. Mais en profondeur, Willy en voulait énormément à Sirius de ne pas s'être plus inquiété le soir de son agression et de lui avoir préféré Daisy. Elle lui en voulait d'autant plus que depuis, jamais il ne l'avait interrogé au sujet de la blessure qu'elle avait à la tempe. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver de la rancune. Sirius de son côté tenait Willy pour responsable de sa « rupture » avec Daisy. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer l'état physique et moral pitoyable où se trouvait sa colocataire…

Un après midi, alors que Willy se trouvait seule à l'appartement, on sonna à la porte… Après avoir pesté contre l'importun qui l'interrompait en pleine lecture, la jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un garçon inconnu, d'environ son âge, blond comme les blés, très élégant, et affichant un sourire qui lui était familier…

- Euh… Oui?

- Excusez moi, j'ai dû faire une erreur…

Sa voix était chaude et basse. Willy s'en sentit comme envoûtée…

- Je peux peut être vous aider dans ce cas? Se risqua audacieusement la sorcière.

- Je vous remercie, (son sourire était de plus en plus engageant, et Willy se sentait fondre…) sauriez vous m'indiquer l'appartement de Sirius Black?

- C'est ici même! Déclara la jeune femme, soudainement très heureuse d'habiter là.

- Oh! Mais oui! Bien sûr… Vous devez donc être Aléthéia?

Ladite Aléthéia serra les dents.

- Appelez moi Willy, c'est préférable, dit elle en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Willy eut un instant de doute. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille, mais lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il l'avait présenté comme « une bande de dangereux tarés fanatiques et psychopathes. » Cela c'était rapidement confirmé lors de la rencontre avec Bellatrix, mais Regulus était bien trop charmant, bien trop gentleman… Il ne pouvait être que l'exception qui confirme la règle!C'est donc rassurée, et souriante que Willy invita Regulus à entrer et à attendre son frère.

- Non, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger!

- Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout! Insista-t-elle.

- Non je vous assure, merci encore Willy. J'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je repasserais un autre jour…

- Très bien, comme vous préférez…

- A très bientôt Willy, et merci de ton accueil!

Après lui avoir sourit une dernière fois, Regulus laissa la jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut hors de son champ de vision que Willy réalisa. Elle s'élança dans la cage d'escalier, mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparut… Comment diable savait il son nom?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regulus pénétra dans l'allée des embrumes. Le jeune homme avenant qui avait charmé Willy quelques instants plus tôt avait fait place à un garçon au regard sombre et au visage austère. Une aura de haine et de mépris se dégageait de tout son être. Après avoir regardé attentivement autour de lui, il bifurqua soudainement dans une ruelle sombre et encombrée de détritus. Là, une jeune femme brune portant une cape à large capuche, l'attendait.

- Alors?! Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'impatience.

- Il était absent.

- Oh non…On s'y prend vraiment comme des débutants…

- Oui, et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger si tu me fournis des informations fausses! S'exclama Regulus en lançant un regard noir à sa cousine.

- De quoi tu parles au juste?

- Bellatrix! Tu m'avais décrit Aléthéia comme étant une horrible vache molle et acéphale!

* * *

- C'est deux tablettes de chocolat.

- Et alors? Si j'en mets trois ça sera meilleur…

Sirius et Willy se trouvaient dans leur minuscule cuisine, et la jeune femme _tentait_ d'inculquer les bases de la pâtisserie à son colocataire.

- Non, ça sera juste loupé.

- A vos ordres, j'enlève la troisième.

- Il faut un verre d'eau maintenant, tu t'en occupes?

- _aguamenti!_

_- _Non! Merde Black! On avait dit pas de magie!

- Oh! Pourquoi?

- Mais parce que!

- Comme tu es constructive…

- Parce que ça dénature tout! Voilà pourquoi! On fait de la pâtisserie pas de la magie!

- Bon très bien! D'accord! De toute façon je ne pense pas être fait pour ce gente d'activités… Je vais m'asseoir là, et te regarder faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius débarrassa ses manches de la farine qui les maculait, et alla s'installer à l'angle de la table, où il se mit à regarder Willy fixement.

- Commence pas à m'agacer…

- T'agacer? Mais comment pourrais je faire ça? Demanda-t-il, l'air innocent.

- Tu me regardes! Ça m'énerve!

- Et ça… Ça t'agaces? Provoqua Sirius en lançant une pincée de farine sur Willy.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu essayes de faire: tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Ah oui? Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme en lançant cette fois ci une poignée de sucre sur sa colocataire.

- Ok, t'as gagné, abdiqua celle-ci.

Sans plus perdre de temps, elle se saisit du verre doseur qui contenait la farine. S'en suivit une bataille alimentaire sans pitié. Le combat fut rude jusqu'à ce que Willy glisse dans une flaque de blanc d'œufs et s'étale de tout son long sur le sol de la cuisine. Sirius éclata de rire.

- C'est de ta faute… Gémit Willy.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça… Répliqua Sirius en lui tendant la main.

Mais au lieu de la prendre pour se relever, la jeune femme tira sur la main du sorcier, le faisant glisser à son tour.

- Nous voilà quittes! S'exclama la jeune femme en tentant de se relever. Mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Avant qu'elle n'est pu se remettre sur pieds, il la saisit par la taille, et la fit à nouveau basculer au sol. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'allongea sur elle, la bloquant de tout son poids.

- T'es vraiment maladroite… La nargua-t-il.

La jeune femme, gênée par la situation, ne sut quoi répliquer. Devant le trouble grandissant de Willy, Sirius se mit à sourire d'un air moqueur. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux blanchit par la farine, derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, puis sans cesser de sourire, il susurra au creux de son oreille:

- Quoi de neuf Boy?

La gêne de Willy se dissipa instantanément: elle allait renverser la situation.

- Ton frère est passé.

Contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme sentit Sirius bloquer sa respiration.

- On a rapidement fait connaissance. C'est un garçon charmant.

- Je… Tu… Regulus?

- Bien sûr! Tu n'as qu'un frère non?

- Charmant?

- Oui, très. Il a dit qu'il repasserait pour te voir.

Lentement, le jeune homme libéra Willy, et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Merde… QU'Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de préparer…

- Mais t'es parano! Il est juste venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles…

Sirius tourna brusquement la tête vers Willy.

- Ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu ma famille, et que je m'en porte très bien! Et aujourd'hui, Regulus viendrait pour une simple visite de courtoisie? C'est ridicule!Tu ne les connais pas Willy, tu ignores de quoi ils sont capables, et tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Si jamais il repasse en mon absence ne lui ouvre surtout pas. C'est compris?

- Tu ne penses pas que tu…

- C'EST COMPRIS?!

Devant l'air furieux de Sirius, Willy ne put qu'opiner vigoureusement du chef.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de la soirée. Willy savait que Sirius avait été chamboulé par l'annonce de la venue de son frère cadet. Il paraissait inquiet et en colère à la fois. Willy quant à elle ne savait que faire, et n'osait pas lui parler…


	5. La nuit de Mindy et le retour de Lily

De nombreuses fois, Willy s'était dit qu'elle ferait sûrement mieux de parler de la visite de Bellatrix à Sirius. Mais vue la réaction du jeune homme à l'annonce de la venue de son frère qui était si charmant, il y avait fort à parier qu'il prenne très très mal le fait que Bellatrix soit venue voir Willy et l'ait agressée… Pourtant, la jeune femme craignait que les deux visites soient liées, et que, par conséquent, quelque chose se tramait dans le dos de son colocataire. Celui-ci était depuis quelques temps, bien plus prévenant avec elle. Il passait souvent la voir à la boutique de Mrs Kreekenvolt, dès qu'il pouvait il venait la chercher à la sortie de ses cours, et si jamais il la laissait seule à l'appartement, il lui laissait une liste de sorts affichée sur le frigo. Non seulement elle aurait été complètement incapable d'en lancer la moitié, mais en plus elle doutait fort que si jamais un sorcier attaquait il lui donne la permission d'aller à la cuisine, s'informer sur un moyen de le vaincre…Mais elle se gardait bien de l'avouer à Sirius. Bien qu'elle s'en sente coupable, elle adorait cette situation. … Il détestait la savoir seule, et il lui arriva même d'annuler ses sorties pour rester avec elle, manger du pop-corn en regardant un film débile. Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien occupé d'elle, et elle adorait qu'il se fasse du souci à son sujet… Malgré cette protection rapprochée, la vie reprit son cours.

Un soir, en rentrant de cours, Willy trouva une note de Sirius sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, l'informant qu'il était sorti, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'attende pour manger… Suivaient bien sûr les habituels rappels de sécurité… Willy passa donc sa soirée en solitaire, à potasser ses cours.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle s'était couchée, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, des ricanements et des éclats de rire étouffés emplirent le hall de l'appartement: aucun doute sur leur origine, Sirius venait _encore_ de ramener quelqu'un…Du fond de ses draps, Willy poussa un gros soupir de lassitude, avant de s'endormir… Elle n'avait pourtant pas fini d'être agacée, car elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit par des gémissements et des cris étouffés provenant de la chambre de son colocataire. Elle frappa trois coups secs contre le mur. Loin de s'arrêter, les bruits redoublèrent et s'accompagnèrent de grincements de sommier. Folle de rage, Willy frappa à nouveau contre la cloison.

- OoooOh!!! J'aimerai dormir!

De nouveau, le bruit augmenta. La jeune femme fulminait. « Okay, pensa-t-elle, tu veux jouer, on va jouer. » Elle attendit que la compagne de Sirius se remette à gémir, et lui renvoya en écho, son gémissement amplifié. Cela dura pendant cinq bonnes minutes: la jeune femme couinait, gémissait et parfois hurlait, et de son côté Willy la singeait à haute voix. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, un lourd silence s'abatte sur la chambre de Sirius. Willy retint son souffle. Des bruits de pas précipités , une porte qui claque, puis de nouveau des pas brisèrent le silence. Willy comprit aussitôt. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, jaillit hors de son lit, et se rua vers sa porte. Mais à peine en eut elle frôlé la poignée, qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Sirius en caleçon, le regard noir de colère.

- Demain je passe des examens! Tenta automatiquement de se justifier Willy.

Sirius ne répondit rien, et continua de la fixer, le regard furibond.

- Je… Je suis très fatiguée en plus, et…

Face à l'air contrit de sa colocataire, le jeune homme ne répondit rien, et se contenta de croiser les bras sur la poitrine.

- Je vous ai demandé poliment de faire moins de bruit…

Silence, et regard sombre. Tentative de sourire angélique de la part de Willy. Sans résultat. Regard accusateur et oppressant.

- Arrête ça!!! Explosa la jeune femme. Et d'abord, pour qui Est-ce que tu te prends?! On habite ensemble je te signale, on se doit un minimum de respect, JAMAIS je ne permettrais de te faire un coup pareil! Et toi tu…Tu…Tu te marres? Je te fais rire?!

En effet, Sirius souriait largement en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Bonne nuit Willy… Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la chambre de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière resta un instant stupéfaite, puis, recouvrant ses esprits, trottina à la suite de son colocataire.

- Hé oh! J'espère que tu comptes pas y retourner, je ne supporterais pas de…

- Elle est partie.

- Oh très bien dans ce cas…

- Bonne nuit! Lança Sirius en claquant sa porte au nez de Willy.

- 'nuit… Souffla-t-elle, troublée malgré elle.

Le lendemain soir, après une longue, longue journée d'examens, Willy eut le bonheur de pouvoir s'affaler lourdement sur le canapé rouge du salon, où flottait une délicieuse odeur de… de… crêpes?

- Sirius? Appela-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent de la cuisine.

- Sirius…?

Willy se stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Sirius se tenait tout droit, fière comme un gosse qui montre son dessin à sa mère, derrière deux piles de crêpes monumentales.

- Tu as fait des crêpes?! Toi?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'opiner vigoureusement du chef.

- Mais… Comment? Sans magie?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah bah évidemment, si tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre, ET la crémière…

Willy se mit à rire devant l'air vexé de son colocataire.

- Peu importe… Elles ont l'air super bonnes en plus… fit elle remarquer.

- Espérons qu'elles n'aient pas que l'air!

- Y'a pas 36 façons de le savoir!

Les crêpes s'avérèrent être délicieuses. Si bien qu'après vingt minutes de dégustation, les piles avaient déjà bien diminué…

- Tu sais quoi? Demanda Sirius, la bouche pleine.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- Hier soir, je suis allé dans un pub qui vient d'ouvrir, juste en bas de l'avenue.

- Ta vie est une telle aventure…

Le jeune homme mit un coup de cuillère enduite de confiture sur le bras de Willy.

- J'ai pas fini… Et donc, j'étais dans un pub disais-je, et dans la soirée j'ai remarqué une fille au bout du bar. C'était juste avant que je croise Mindy. Tu sais, celle que tu as… entendue, hier soir? Enfin…Peu importe!Elle était de dos, mais de là où j'étais je voyais aisément que c'était pas le dernier des laiderons. Grande, …

- Environ 1m75?

- Oh la ferme! Grande, mince, une chute de reins phénoménale, et une chevelure rousse cascadant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Bref, je me mets en mode « prince-charmant-sourire-de-killer », et je me lance. Et là, au moment même où je lance « pardonnez moi mademoiselle, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on se connaît », elle se retourne et me répond…

- « Dégage de là espèce de ringard acéphale, et emporte tes formules toutes faites avec toi » ?

Sirius lança un regard blasé à la jeune femme.

- Non, elle a pas dit ça. Je te prierais de cesser de me couper sans cesse!

- J'arrête.

- Elle se retourne, et me répond « A mon grand malheur oui, nous nous connaissons! Comment vas-tu Black? »

Le jeune homme termina son récit sur un sourire plein de satisfaction.

- C'est tout? L'interrogea Willy, dubitative.

- Oui!

La jeune femme poussa un soupir agacé.

- Le temps que j'ai perdu avec ton histoire à deux noises j'aurais pu l'investir dans l'engloutissement d'une dizaine de crêpes…

- Mais réagit bon sang! La rousse, c'était qui?!

- Une poufiasse que tu as emballé il y a quelques années?

- Tu es affligeante…

Willy fronça les sourcils.

- Toi-même!

- Mais enfin Willy! C'était Lily!

- Lily?

- Lily!

- Lily, Lily? La mienne?

- Oui, enfin la nôtre quoi!

Willy se mit à agiter ses mains frénétiquement.

- C'est pas possible! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix suraiguë.

- Siii!Répliqua Sirius en imitant sa voix et en singeant ses mimiques.

- Elle est revenue! C'est trop beau… James aussi?

- Bien sûr!Peuvent pas se séparer…Ajouta-t-il d'un air boudeur.

- Oh aller!Tu vas retrouver ton copain!Se moqua la jeune femme en prenant un air condescendant.

- Rigole bien espèce de sotte, je ne me suis pas mis à trépigner comme un gosse en apprenant son retour, moi au moins!

Willy ne releva pas la remarque. Elle fixait une pile de crêpes, l'air à extasié.

- Quand les verrons nous?

- Demain. Ils passent dans l'après midi.

La soirée se passa entre bâfrement de crêpes, et critiques de télé crochets. En somme, ce qu'on pouvait appeler une très bonne soirée dans l'appartement Boy Williams / Black…


	6. So good

Willy, dès la fin de son cours, s'était ruée à l'intérieur du magicobus et avait rejoint son appartement: elle ne voulait surtout pas rater l'arrivée de Lily; Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis leur sixième année. Une amitié récente comparée à celle que partageaient Sirius et James, mais fusionnelle et incroyablement solide. Lily avait quitté Willy il y avait de cela cinq semaines. Cela n'était pas rare. La jeune femme, comme Sirius et James, faisait partie d'une sorte de groupe d'élite, à qui l'on confiait des missions secrètes. Willy n'avait jamais été très renseignée sur le sujet, et elle était loin de s'imaginer que ses amis étaient partie intégrante de l'ordre du Phoenix, luttant avec acharnement contre la montée en force des pouvoirs obscurs…

En cette fin d'après midi, Willy se trouvait donc dans sa petite salle de bain, et se brossait ardemment les dents, tout en se passant une couche de rimmel (note de l'auteur: je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer… J), lorsqu'on frappa à la porte… Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine. Avec empressement, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et lança un « Entre, c'est ouvert! » étouffé par le dentifrice. Elle s'activa ensuite à se rincer la bouche et à finir de se maquiller. Lorsqu'elle déboula dans le hall d'entrée, un sourire radieux jusqu'aux oreilles, elle ne se trouva pas face à son amie, mais à son grand déplaisir, à… Remus Lupin.

Willy avait toujours ressenti un malaise en sa présence. Il lui avait toujours été impossible de dire pourquoi, ceci étant. Il était indéniable que Remus était un très beau jeune homme, plein de galanterie et de bonnes manières, mais malgré ça, quelque chose de froid et de ténébreux comme la nuit subsistait en lui… Et Willy ne sentait que ça. A chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, elle se sentait guettée, jaugée… Comme un animal traqué. C'était ridicule, elle le savait, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de deviner la force sombre et féroce tapie au fond du regard doré de Remus.

- Oh… Salut! Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Remus ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à chaque instant que quelque chose lui bondisse dessus.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Finit il par demander.

- Euh… Oui, oui! Très bien… Je vais bien! Et toi? Répondit maladroitement Willy.

- Tu es seule?

- Oui…

- La porte était ouverte.

- Je sais, c'est parce que je viens de rentrer et…

- Sirius ne t'a pas dit de toujours t'enfermer?

La moutarde commençait à sérieusement monter au nez de la jeune femme. Remus sembla s'en rendre compte et préféra changer de sujet.

- Lily et James sont-ils arrivés?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Sirius est avec eux. Mais… Comment se fait il que tu sois au courant?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Sirius m'a mis au courant.

- Bien sûr… Mais entre! On va s'asseoir et les attendre! Proposa Willy retrouvant sa gentillesse habituelle.

- Non je te remercie. Je repasserais. Ferme bien la porte derrière moi.

Et sans plus de discussions, Remus fit demi tour, et quitta l'appartement. Restée seule, Willy se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles: Remus ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture…

La porte du studio s'ouvrit sur Lily, James et Sirius un quart d'heure plus tard. Willy se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes offrirent alors à Sirius et à James une scène de retrouvailles mouvementée entrecoupée de cris stridents et ponctuée de sautillements nerveux. Pour fêter le retour du couple, une soirée en ville fut planifiée. C'est ainsi que Lily et Willy se retrouvèrent à discuter au bar d'une des boites de nuit les plus en vogue du moment.

- Alors comment ça se passe entre vous? En profita malicieusement Lily alors James et Sirius étaient au vestiaire.

Willy haussa les épaules.

- On a des hauts, on a des bas…

- Oui, comme tous les couples…

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple! Protesta vertement la jeune femme. On est amis. Rien de moins.

- Rien de moins? Sourit Lily. Autrefois tu aurais dit « rien de plus »…

- Son amitié m'est aussi précieuse que la tienne. Je pensais que tu avais compris après toutes ces années.

- Je te taquine, c'est tout! James fait pareil avec lui… Lança la jeune femme, l'air de rien.

- Ah oui? Et… Qu'Est-ce qu'en dit Sirius?

- Pareil que toi. Vous êtes amis.

- Oh…

- Déçue?

- Tu es très lourde… Tu le sais?

Lily lança un sourire narquois à son amie. Dans la salle, les couples se formèrent sur les premiers accords de « just the way you are ». A côté des deux amie une petite jeune fille vêtue de rose bonbon jaillit de son tabouret en s'écriant « HiiIiiIii! J'adore cette chanson! ».

- Ouais, bah moi aussi… Dit Lily en cherchant James du regard. Bon… Tu danses?

- Moi? Demanda Willy, incrédule.

- Allez! Viens! S'exclama la jeune femme tout en entraînant son amie.

Arrivées sur la piste de danse, toutes deux s'enlacèrent sous les regards des autres danseurs, parfois hypnotisés, parfois amusés, parfois même outrés.

- C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte à quel point tu m'as manqué! S'écria Willy en riant aux éclats.

- J'espère bien!

- Je m'attendais plutôt à un « oh toi aussi Willy tu as manqué à ta vieille copine! »…

- Mais oui, tu le sais bien que tu me manques souvent! Malheureusement le temps se fait rare… Déclama Lily en prenant un air exagérément dramatique. Dire adieu à ma vie de jeune fille à été une rude épreuve tu peux me croire! J'ai dû apprendre les durs règles de la vie à deux: partage, compromis, pardon et… Patience!

- M'en parle pas… Pour ce qui est du pardon et de la patience je connais! Il y a des périodes où tous les matins je déjeune avec une fille différente, et je n'exagère pas!

- Alors il n'a pas changé sur ce point là?

- Ouh non!

- Et en plus il te les ramène au déjeuner?

- Ah ça c'est pour celles avec qui tout ce passe bien! J'entends par là celle qui ne se barre pas en plein milieu de la nuit en claquant la porte…

- Charmant…

- Hey Lily! James venait de se profiler de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

Les deux jeunes femmes le virent se faufiler entre les couples jusqu'à elles.

- Je te cherchais, dit-il à Lily, tu permets que je te l'emprunte? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Willy.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Lily se détacha d'elle et la poussa vers James.

- Trop tard! Fais plutôt danser Willy. Je vais au bar. A tout à l'heure!

Et sans laisser James répondre, la jeune femme quitta la piste de danse. James haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Je crois que jamais elle ne cessera de me rendre fou… Dit il en prenant Willy par la taille. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Al.

Willy grimaça. Si Lily adorait l'agacer en l'appelant Aléthéia, James lui préférait le surnom de « Al ».

- Pourquoi vous cherchez tous à faire compliquer? Appelez moi Willy, c'est pas trop difficile à retenir pourtant…

- C'est frappant à quel point tu ressembles à la petite cousine de Sirius quand tu dis ça… Tu sais, Nymphadora?

- Non, je ne vois qui c'est… Mais je la comprends, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de très bien, mais de complètement incompris…

- Oui c'est ce qu'elle dit souvent… Bon en même temps elle a sept ans…

Willy administra une petite tape sur L'épaule de son cavalier. Retrouver James c'était un peu comme revenir en arrière, une sorte de flash back… En effet, lors de sa troisième année, fascinée par le vol, Willy avait voulu entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Seulement, ayant aussi peu d'équilibre sur le sol que sur un balai, elle s'était fracturé le genou dès les premiers essais. Dès lors, sa seule alternative fut de supplier Mme Bibine de bien vouloir la laisser l'assister à l'arbitrage. C'est ainsi que Willy fit la connaissance de James et, un peu plus tard, de Sirius. C'était les matchs Serpentard/Gryffondor qui avaient rapproché les jeunes gens… Ou plutôt les tentatives d'influence des deux garçons. Mais Willy s'était montrée juste et inflexible, et c'est peut être ce qui lui avait attiré la sympathie de James et Sirius… Lorsque la jeune femme commença à fréquenter Lily, James se montra subitement trèèès intéressé par les techniques d'arbitrage de Willy, ce qui lui valu de longues et stériles conversations entrecoupés de « et sinon, comment elle va ta copine? Je veux dire Lily… Elle est seule en ce moment? » sensés être discrets et désinvoltes. Par la suite, James et Willy devinrent très bons amis, Willy toujours prête à calmer l'ouragan Lily s'il s'abattait sur James, et James à pousser Sirius à _un peu plus_ de sagesse et de précaution.

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses souvenirs par l'arrivée de Sirius dans son champ de vision. Il enlaçait une jeune femme brune et bouclée, vêtue d'une courte robe noire scintillante. Willy ne put s'empêcher de penser, non sans amertume, qu'il avait toujours eu bon goût…

Les yeux du jeune homme rencontrèrent ceux de sa colocataire. Il lui sourit par-dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière. Bêtement, il se dit qu'il aurait pu l'inviter à danser… Elle était particulièrement jolie ce soir là, ses cheveux châtains luisants sous les spots et sa robe pistache ondulant autour d'elle… Il remarqua avec amusement que James était bien trop grand pour elle, ce qui la forçait à se hisser sur la pointe de ses cuissardes rose barbe à papa. Dieu que Willy le troublait. La plupart du temps il la voyait comme… un pote. Un bon copain avec qui on parle de tout. Et ça n'était pas bien difficile! Willy était une fille simple, pas du genre à s'apprêter d'une façon outrageuse, pas compliquer donc _d'omettre _la femme en elle… Mais ce soir était l'une des fois où Willy ébranlait les certitudes du jeune homme. Et au grand dam de ce dernier, cela ce produisait de plus en plus souvent. Et plus il la regardait, pus il se disait qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de James, sentir ses hanches sous ses mains, ses cheveux frôler sa joue, son parfum, et toute la chaleur émanant de son petit corps…

Willy se trouva fort étonnée lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard brûlant de Sirius posé sur elle. A quoi diable jouait-il?

Le slow prit fin. James et Willy gagnèrent le bar où les attendait Lily (un sourire radieux collé au visage), suivis de peu par Sirius et sa cavalière. Après de brèves présentations ( la jeune femme brune se prénommait Kate…), Sirius s'éclipsa aux toilettes, et James et Lily abandonnèrent lâchement Willy en partant sur la piste de danse. Avant de disparaître, Lily se pencha vers l'oreille de son amie et lui souffla: « Te laisse pas faire, c'est toi qu'il déshabillait du regard tout à l'heure, je suis avec toi! » qui ne manqua pas d'agacer cette dernière.

Restées seules, Kate et Willy se dévisagèrent en se souriant hypocritement.

- Alors comme ça, tu vis avec Sirius?

- Oui… On est en colocation… C'est ça!

Kate hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on se rencontre lui et moi tu sais? On s'est vu deux ou trois fois ici… Il t'a déjà parlé de moi?

- Hein? Oh Oui! Bien sûr! Tout le temps! « Et Kate par ci, et Kate par là! Et Kate est tellement ci, et Kate est tellement ça! » Il n'arrête pas, je te jure!

Tandis que Kate laissait échapper un petit rire satisfait, Willy se fustigea mentalement: Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle disait?

- Tu sais, je pense que c'est vraiment un garçon i-dé-al! Reprit Kate, toute guillerette et persuadée de s'être fait une nouvelle amie.

- Oh vraiment?

- Oh alors ça oui! Gloussa la jeune femme. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi… d'aussi…

- Sexy?

- Oui! C'est ça! Mais encore pus que ça, il est… Il est…

- Galant? Attentionné? Élégant? Gentil?

- OUI! C'est exactement ça!

- C'est drôle… Elles disent toutes ça! S'exclama Willy, l'air affligé.

- Toutes? Tu veux dire que…

- Toutes, oui! Enfin au départ, disons… Parce qu'après elles disent plutôt « Salaud, goujat, enfoiré… Impuissant… »

- IMPUISSANT?!?

Le yeux de Kate semblèrent jaillirent de leurs orbites.

- Euh… Oui! C'est ça… Répondit Willy innocemment.

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour revenir au bar, tout sourire. En l'apercevant, Kate se leva brusquement de son tabouret.

- Bon! Et bien… Bonne soirée Willy!

En la voyant partir, Sirius la rattrapa rapidement par la main.

- Hé! Tu pars déjà?

- Oui! Je… Je suis attendue… Là bas!

Elle fit un geste flou de la main indiquant l'autre bout de la salle, puis disparut.

Sirius, dépité, rejoint Willy qui sirotait un cocktail, l'air détaché.

- Elle est partie… Annonça le jeune homme.

- Oh dommage!

Sirius leva un sourcil, suspicieux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté?

Willy écarquilla les yeux.

- Moi?! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée, portant une main à sa poitrine.

- Oui, toi… sourit Sirius.

- Alors là rien du tout!

- Étrange, mais j'ai du mal à te croire…

- Je te le promets, je n'ai rien dit… En tout cas rien qui n'ai pula faire fuir comme ça… Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement

- Et tu pourrais, _peut-être, _être plus précise?

- Bien… Alors disons juste qu'elle avait une image un peu trop idéalisée de toi, et qu'elle est tombée de haut lorsqu'elle a appris que tu laissais traîner tes slips, que tu ne tirais pas la chasse d'eau, que tu mangeais avec tes doigts, que tu avais une hygiène douteuse, et que ta chambre sentait les pieds…

- QUOI?! Tu plaisantes j'espère?

- Quoi? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que tu étais parfait!

- Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit ces bobards?!

Willy haussa les épaules.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne te trouvais pas de défauts non plus… Il y donc fallu que j'improvise! Et je ne pouvais quand même pas argumenter en disant que tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine…

Pendant un instant, Sirius eut l'air de quelqu'un ayant reçu une gifle. Puis un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Willy ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle se passa une main sur le visage en grimaçant légèrement.

- Je crois que l'alcool m'est un peu monté à la tête…

La soirée se déroula tant et si bien qu'elle prit fin à quatre heures du matin. James et Lily quittèrent Sirius et Willy devant la boite de nuit. Les deux amis rentrèrent à pieds. La nuit était tiède et plutôt claire. Willy titubait légèrement, un peu à cause de l'alcool, et beaucoup à cause de la fatigue.

- C'était vraiment bien… Je veux dire, d'être tous réunis…

- Oui vraiment… Répondit Sirius, l'air distrait.

- Tu n'as pas dansé avec moi…

- Quoi? Hein? Demanda Sirius en redescendant brusquement sur terre.

- J'ai dit, que tu n'avais pas dansé avec moi! C'est une remarque, rien de plus… Dit Willy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius sourit devant son regard brouillé et son air fatigué. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant.

- Ça peut s'arranger… Souffla-t-il.

Willy sembla hésiter un instant. Elle redoutait toute situation qui pouvait avoir l'air, un temps soit peu , romantique avec son colocataire ces derniers temps… Pourtant, elle finit par passer ses mains sur la nuque de ce dernier.

Sirius sentit, avec plaisir, Willy poser sa tête sur son épaule, et sa respiration régulière dans son cou.

- J'arrive pas à croire tout ce que tu as dit à Kate… Murmura-t-il.

- C'est pas _vraiment _ce que j'ai dit en fait…

- Ah oui?

Sirius entendit la jeune femme sourire dans son cou.

- Seulement j'ai peur que la vérité te soit encore plus désagréable que le mensonge…

- Dit toujours, on verra.

- J'ai dit… que… tu étais…

- Oui?

- Impuissant…

Contre toute attente, Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Willy, honteuse, enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Lorsque le jeune homme se calma enfin, il se pencha vers l'oreille de Willy, et souffla: « Et comment diable pourrais tu le savoir? » ; La jeune femme rougit furieusement. Puis, Sirius s'écarta un peu d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait confuse, et très fatiguée. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Pourtant, lorsque Sirius se recula, il sembla à Willy que sa bouche emprisonnait encore la sienne, telle une empreinte brûlante.

Lorsque le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour faire face à une Willy aux joues en feu, gardant obstinément les yeux rivés au sol. Il secoua légèrement la tête, et respira à fond.

- Pardon… Je… Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer…

Willy, toujours muette, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Le couple ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre qui semblait les observer au coin de la rue.


	7. Black is dark

Le salon était petit, et pourtant richement meublé. Une cheminée de marbre ornait le mur face à la porte d'entrée. Devant elle, sur un épais tapis, trônait un fauteuil capitonné de velours bordeaux. Sur celui-ci, était affalé Regulus Black, hypnotisé par les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il eut un léger sursaut lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée. Un instant plus tard, sa cousin Bellatrix se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui, le gênant sans sa contemplation du foyer.

- Je peux te jurer que j'ai vraiment hâte que toute cette affaire se termine…

Regulus eut un sourire en coin.

- Bellatrix s'est faite disputer? Ooooh… Pauvre petite Bella!

- C'est ça, ris bien. Mais sache que les avertissements valent pour toi aussi. Laisse moi te rappeler que nous formons une équipe sur cette mission, cher cousin…

Le jeune homme blond serra imperceptiblement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Ils pensent tous qu'on va échouer… Je ne le supporterais pas! D'après eux, Sirius devrait déjà avoir rejoint les rangs du Lord…

- Je ne comprends décidément toujours pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent à vouloir faire revenir mon frère au bercail…

- Alors c'est ça? Toi aussi tu penses qu'on ne le ramènera pas?

Regulus soupira, agacé.

- Sirius a quitté sa famille alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans: preuve qu'il était déterminé et relativement sûr de lui! Alors pourquoi diable reviendrait il maintenant alors que sa vie a un sens?

- Il reviendra… Les liens du sang Regulus, les liens du sang!

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire.

- C'est justement des idées comme celles-ci qui l'ont fait fuir!

- Il reviendra… C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui l'ordonne. Nous pouvons et nous devons le faire! L'Honneur de la famille Black est en jeu… Il faut qu'on fasse mouche! Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour ramener Sirius à la Raison. Il fait partit de l'Ordre… Il sera un partisan très utile…Si on accomplit notre mission, le Lord nous offrira une place de choix!

De nouveau, Regulus soupira. Bellatrix s'approcha de lui, se déhanchant tel un chat. Une fois face au fauteuil de son cousin, elle releva le bas de sa longue robe fluide à mi-cuisse, et s'assit à califourchon sur Regulus. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Bellatrix approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme.

- Et bien sûr, nulle ne sera plus heureuse que moi de retrouver mes deux cousins adorés…

D'un mouvement ample de la baguette, Bellatrix verrouilla la porte.

Willy se trouvait dans un monde où tout n'était que chaleur et humidité. Les sons étaient comme étouffés, et toutes les formes et les couleurs qui l'entouraient lui semblaient floues. Cet environnement lui faisait vaguement penser à une forêt tropicale, mais elle n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude… Elle se rendit soudain compte que quelqu'un murmurait son prénom. Elle avait l'impression que la voix était toute proche, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Ses mouvements étaient ralentis et ses membres semblaient peser une tonne. En ce concentrant sur ses sensations, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule: une personne se tenait tout contre elle. Cette présence inattendue la rassura instantanément. Elle comprit alors l'origine de la voix. Une main emprisonna son poignet, tandis qu'une autre caressa brièvement sa joue, avant de descendre lentement le long de sa gorge. Willy frissonna. Sirius… Elle entendit le jeune homme sourire. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réaliser la situation, Sirius s'était approché d'elle et l'embrassait doucement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée… Audacieusement, la jeune femme approfondit le baiser qui se fit plus passionné. La température sembla augmenter autour du couple. Willy parcourait le torse de son partenaire du bout des doigts, tandis que celui-ci faisait lentement remonter sa main de la cuisse de la jeune femme vers son entrejambe… Willy ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration… Tout à coup, un terrible craquement se fit entendre.

Willy ouvrit brusquement les yeux…pour se retrouver dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, portant sa robe de la veille. Lily venait de transplaner face à elle.

- Bonjour belle endormie! T'as fait un cauchemar? T'es toute en sueur…

Willy grimaça.

- Ouais… C'était… Terrible…

Lily ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, tout en trébuchant sur les cuissardes de son amie qui traînaient sur le passage.

- On dirait que la soirée a été dure…

- L'alcool ne me réussit pas… Où est James? Demanda Willy en baillant.

- Il est arrivé plus tôt, il doit être avec Sirius.

Des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent alors.

- C'est bizarre, fit remarquer Lily, on dirait Remus…

Intriguées, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre en catimini.

- Tu savais qu'ils voudraient s'en prendre à elle! Tu aurais dû l'éloigner pendant qu'il en était encore tant!

Remus, en effet, était présent. Il parlait à Sirius, au milieu du salon, et celui-ci semblait désemparé. James était assis sur le canapé, et avait l'air de suivre un match de boxe.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas! Elle a besoin de moi! Si je m'éloigne, alors elle sera en danger!

Aux paroles de Sirius, Remus éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas.

Sirius prit un air agacé.

- De quoi tu parles au juste?

- Bon sang mais grandis! On est plus au collège! C'est la vraie vie! Et tu es vraiment en danger! On est là pour t'aider, mais si tu veux tout faire foirer pour une coucherie, alors…

Sirius s'avança brusquement vers son ami. Il était soudain devenu très pâle, et durant un instant il sembla chercher ses mots. C'est finalement d'une voix blanche qu'il parla.

- Je n'ai jamais… Je n'oserai jamais… Willy et moi ce n'est pas une coucherie…

- Alors quoi? Une grande et belle histoire d'amour? Hein? C'est ça?

Face aux moqueries de son ami, Sirius baissa les yeux.

- Non, bien sûr que non…

Dans le couloir attenant au salon, Willy sentit son cœur se serrer. Derrière elle, Lily posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Alors quoi? Poursuivit Remus, tu ameutes l'ordre au complet, tu me demandes de garder un œil sur l'appartement, tu fais revenir Lily et James de mission, et…

- Quoi?

C'est Willy qui avait coupé Remus. Elle venait d'entrer dans le salon, et elle fixait Sirius, le regard furibond. Lily se tenait derrière elle et lançait un regard alerté à James et Remus.

- Quoi?! Répéta t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Écoute Willy, je…

- Tu n'as jamais rencontré Lily dans un quelconque bar, c'est toi qui les as fait revenir… Mais je peux pas le croire! Pour qui Est-ce que tu te prends!?

- J'avais besoin d'eux Willy! Je ne pouvais pas toujours être avec toi…

- Alors tu m'as pris des baby-sitters, c'est ça?! Et sans même m'en parler!

- Je ne pouvais pas! Il ne fallait surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes…

- M'inquiéter de quoi au juste? Du fait que ton frère soit passé te voir c'est ça? Oh la belle affaire! Et d'une logique implacable avec ça: Regulus étant l'un des rares hommes de ton entourage qui soit à peu près respectueux et qui ne me regarde pas comme la dernière des pièces rapportées, il était NORMAL que j'en ai peur!

Derrière Sirius, Remus haussa les sourcils dans un mimique étonnée.

- Tu ne sais rien de lui, absolument rien!

- Ça y est! C'est reparti! Sirius, l'enfant de la honte, issu d'une famille de sorciers aux principes extrémistes, qui quitta sa maison et fut déshérité à seize ans: Bouhouhou! Paaauvre petit Sirius! Déclama la jeune femme l'air dramatique.

James s'était levé d'un bond du canapé, et paraissait prêt à lancer un sort impardonnable à Willy. Remus, blanc comme un linge, semblait attendre la réponse de Sirius, et Lily avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche et secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le temps parut s'arrêter dans le petit studio.

Contre toutes attentes, Sirius resta muet et se contenta de fixer sa colocataire, l'air abasourdi. Face à son silence, Willy reprit la parole.

- J'en ai assez. Je pars. Cracha-t-elle.

Et sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons, et partit en direction de sa chambre. A peine avait elle sorti son sac de voyage de son armoire, que Sirius entra à son tour et claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Tu n'iras nulle part.

Willy, tout en enfournant ses livres dans son sac, éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Oh? Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher?

- Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

- N'essaye même pas Black, ou tu le regretteras.

A ces mots, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Sirius lui arracha son sac des mains, fit demi tour, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Folle de rage, Willy se jeta sur la poignée, juste avant d'entendre « _collaporta » _murmuré de l'autre côté. Hors d'elle, elle se mit à frapper la porte de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

- Black! Tu n'as pas le droit! Ouvre moi! BLACK!

Soudain, l'évidence la frappa de plein fouet (BOUM! Mdr! J'arrête…): Elle pouvait toujours transplaner! Mais à peine l'image du hall d'entrée se matérialisa dans son esprit, qu'elle fut ramenée dans sa chambre et projetée contre le siège de son bureau. Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu lancer un tel sort…

- LILY! Espèce de traîtresse!

Un « désolée » honteux lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

Willy passa environ une heure à frapper la porte et à insulter ses amis de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse d'être retenue là, furieuse qu'on lui ait menti, furieuse que tout le monde sache quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, et surtout furieuse contre elle-même…

Elle avait été trop loin, elle le savait. En repensant aux propos qu'elle avait tenu, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, et une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle s'assit, fébrile, sur son lit. Sur le mur d'en face, son reflet lui faisait face. Elle y vit une gamine pâlotte, affreusement décoiffée, et au visage barbouillé de maquillage. Et quelque part cette image était une parfaite représentation de tout ce qu'elle était profondément. Elle se sentait tellement faible et désorientée… Elle en avait tellement assez de cacher derrière de faux semblants, elle aurait aimé que tout soit clair et limpide pour elle, comme pour les autres! Mais tout n'était pas simple.

Par sa fenêtre, elle observa le jour décliner. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, Willy sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent. Elle allait bel et bien s'endormir, lorsqu'un léger déclic se fit entendre. Un instant plus tard, Sirius entra dans la chambre. Tout d'abord, personne ne parla, Sirius observait ses chaussures, et Willy gardait les yeux fixés sur sa fenêtre. Puis, Sirius s'assit à ses côtés, et prit la parole.

- Tu sais, ça doit bien faire une heure que je fais les cent pas devant ta porte tout en me demandant comment je vais commencer… Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé…

Willy n'eut aucune réaction à ses propos. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

- Pardonne moi…

La jeune femme serra très fort les dents, mais elle ne put retenir un sanglot.

- C'est à toi de me pardonner… Implora-t-elle en tournant vers son colocataire des yeux emplis de larmes et de rimmel.

Sirius parut pris au dépourvu.

- Non Willy, ne crois pas que…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Willy passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfoui son visage contre son épaule.

- Pardon… Pardon… Sanglota-t-elle.

Sirius, la surprise passée, serra à son tour la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- C'est fini Willy, on en parle plus, d'accord?

La jeune femme se recula vivement.

- Non…

- … Pourquoi?

- Au contraire, parle moi, j'en ai assez de tous ces non-dits entre nous, parle moi de toi de ta famille…

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Mais pourquoi?! Lily et James savent, eux! Et Remus aussi!

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, on travaille ensemble, et…

- Pour ça aussi tu dois me dire! Bon sang Sirius! Tu ne m'as jamais dit pour qui, où et dans quoi tu travaillais!

Devant l'air décidé de la jeune femme, Sirius eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je ne…

- S'il te plait.

Alors, Sirius parla. De sa famille, des Mangemorts, de leur idéologie, de leurs pratiques, de l'Ordre du Phoenix, des horreurs qu'il avait vu durant ses missions… Il parla aussi de son enfance, de sa mère, de son frère, de ses cousines, des mariages consanguins, de l'enrôlement et de tout ce dont à quoi il avait échappé. Et Willy l'écouta, sans mot dire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sirius sembla, étrangement plus serein et plus heureux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et regarda Willy… Et ce fut comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Une dernière chose…

Le timbre de sa voix était grave et profond.

- Oui? Souffla la jeune femme, toujours pendue à ses lèvres.

- Je vais t'embrasser…

Durant un temps, les yeux de Willy semblèrent jaillirent hors de leurs orbites.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, laisse toi juste faire, ça ne durera que trois secondes…

Ce fut le dernier mensonge que Sirius dit à Willy…


	8. Willy, funny love

**Bonjour, bonjour! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que ce chaptre sera un petit peu spécial, surtout sa deuxième partie en fait, car elle n'est faite que de petits bouts de conversation. Je voulais faire un truc léger et drôle, et j'espère y être arrivée... Maintenant, petites réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent:**

**Paule: _Merci, merci! Willy ne fait pas partie de l'ordre tout simplement parce que c'est une jeune femme qui a toujours aspirée à une tranquille et rangée de guérisseuse... : )_**

**Ely Malefoy: **_**Merci beaucoup, surtout pour le "**pas trop cul-cul**", LOL.**_

**Millou95: _C'est pas faux, Remus parait un peu agressif, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il est décrit à travers le regard de Willy qui ne nous épargne pas sa subjectivité... Mais ça va changer! Elle se rendra compte bientôt qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le Grand méchant loup! ; )_**

**Sahenia: _Merci pour ta pertinente réfléxion: t'as vu j'ai modifié le rating: )_**

**Siria: _Voilà la suite: Prière de ne pas me frapper avec une porte... Sadique va!_**

**Iemanjinha: _Merci bcp! Voilà la suite! Mais j'ai bien peur qu'une fois de plus tu ne doives rester sur ta faim... :D_**

**Encore merci à TOUS, pour tous vos compliments. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Willy fut réveillée par un poids qui lui compressait la poitrine. Dans son esprit, tout était incroyablement flou et embrouillé, et elle avait la vague impression de s'être faite piétinée par un cheval… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, que tout devint limpide… 

En effet, la jeune femme se trouvait aux pieds de son lit, entortillée dans sa couette, et, couché sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine, se trouvait Sirius, profondément endormi.

Willy se remémora alors les événements de la veille. Elle en fut tellement gênée, qu'elle hésita durant un instant à transplaner dans la salle de bain… Idée qu'elle repoussa bien vite en songeant qu'il y avait fort à parier que Sirius transplanerait avec elle…

Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toutes vitesses. L'idée lui vint alors qu'elle pourrait peut être déplacer le jeune homme sans le réveiller; elle entreprit alors d'atteindre sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit. Mais à peine eut elle tendu le bras, que Sirius se mit à remuer. Aussitôt, Willy redevint immobile, et cessa de respirer… « Bon sang pourvu qu'il ne bave pas en dormant! » pensa-t-elle en regardant la tête du jeune homme posée sur son sein, puis elle se dit qu'après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle devait être complètement « immunisée » contre la salive de son « un-peu-plus-que-colocataire »…

Malgré ça, son problème restait entier! Par Merlin, mais pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il la prenne pour son doudou?! Elle entreprit alors de chatouiller (trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès doucement!) Sirius, espérant le pousser à s'éloigner d'elle, mais au lieu de ça…

- Williams, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu me tripotes, mais on pourrait pas faire ça un peu plus tard? 'Suis crevé…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais sa voix claire fit comprendre à Willy que cela faisait belle lurette qu'il était éveillé… La jeune femme rougit violement, et sous le coup de la surprise, sursauta.

- Oh, et pitié! Cesse de bouger!

S'exclama Sirius en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Écarlate, Willy se releva sur un coude et repoussa le jeune homme, sans ménagement. Mais face à son sourire moqueur, elle perdit toute répartie…

- Oh non… Ne me dit pas que tu as perdu ta langue… Pas déjà!

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu aller plus loin dans la provocation, Willy lui administra une claque sur l'épaule, avant de se jeter sur lui. S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller, durant laquelle Willy oublia toute colère et toute gêne face aux éclats de rire de son amant.

* * *

- Comment tu te sens? 

- J'ai faim.

- Je parlais pas de ça Williams! Comment tu te sens après avoir fait quelque chose que tu t'avais juré de ne pas faire?

- Mmmh… Éclaire moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Tu avais juré qu'avant de coucher avec moi, il faudrait que tu te sois envoyé Dumbledore et Rusard en même temps…

- Oh… J'ai dit ça?

- Oui, oui.

- Bien, et bien dans ce cas qui te dit que je ne suis pas retournée faire un tour à Poudlard dernièrement?

* * *

- On devrait se lever… 

- Pourquoi? De toute façon, ne te leurre pas, à l'heure qu'il est tu es déjà virée.

- On va passer notre journée au lit, si?

- Hey! Riche idée, Williams, riche idée…

- Je prendrais mon bain plus tard…

- Oula! Mais quelle bonne idée! Allez, lève tes petites fesses, à la salle de bain!

- Je comptais le prendre seule en fait…

- On va dire que je suis passablement atteint de surdité, okay?

* * *

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça… 

- Comme quoi?

- Comme quelqu'un qui sait pour se grain de beauté mal placé… J'ai dit ça à haute voix?

- Je le crains très chère… Et pour ton information, je le vois d'ici.

* * *

- Alors comme ça ils veulent te faire changer de camp? Wow… Mais pourquoi? 

- Je l'ignore. Pendant un temps je me suis dit que c'était parce que Bellatrix m'en voulait encore pour le criquet glissé dans sa culotte… Mais étant donné que c'était y'a onze ans, il y a prescription…Non?

* * *

- Tu sais quoi Willy? 

- Non?

- Je t'aime beaucoup.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'on prend un bain ensemble.

- Non, non, c'est vrai.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup.

* * *

**Vous avez remarqué? J'ai changé une réplique: si je commence à faire du plagiat, j'ai plus qu'à m'asseoir et attendre la mort! Je tiens quand même à préciser que c'était involontaire, et pour ma défense je ne regarde jamais "Grey's anatomy"... Je devrais peut être me reconvertir en tant que scénariste? Merci bcp, bcp, bcp pour m'avoir fait remarquer cette bourde!**


	9. With or without you

**Merci énormément à toutes (en particulier à Loo' to Mars: tu n'imagines même pas à quelle point ta review est bien tombée... Merci.) pour vos remarques et vos avis, et excusez moi pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai un peu de mal à m'organiser en ce moment! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre (l'avant dernier, snif!) qui, j'espère vous plaira, bien qu'il soit un peu sombre... Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture!**

**(PS pour Louna: Tu as imprimé ma fic'??? blush waaah! Trop flattée!!!)**

* * *

Elle avait glissé un rasoir dans sa culotte; Elle avait survécu à une attaque de Bellatrix Black; Elle était (presque!) parvenue à enseigner les bases de la pâtisserie à son colocataire; Elle avait vécue une année complète avec Sirius Black sans devenir folle; Elle avait même fait l'amour avec lui sans s'être brossé les dents ni même s'être démaquillée! Alors, par Merlin, qu'Est-ce qui l'empêchait d s'approcher de ce maudit tableau pour savoir si oui ou non, elle était diplômée?!

- Tu ne devrais pas t'accrocher si fort à ma chemise… Elle est neuve.

- Quoi?

Devant l'air paniqué de Willy, Sirius sourit franchement.

- Calme toi! Respire à fond, et on y va…

- Non, non, je peux pas…

- ALOOORS?!

Lily venait d'arriver dans la cour centrale de l'établissement où étudiait Willy. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la curiosité et ses joues étaient rougies d'avoir couru.

- On sait pas, répondit Sirius, elle veut pas s'approcher, expliqua-t-il en désignant du menton le tableau entouré d'une marée d'élèves.

- C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que je peux pas… Si je m'approche, ils vont me faire trébucher! Expliqua Willy en regardant ses pieds.

Lily et Sirius suivirent son regard.

- Mais pourquoi t'as mis ces chaussures?! S'exclama Lily en considérant la hauteur des talons de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais pour la même raison que j'ai mis cette robe! Si je ne suis pas diplômée, je me jette du haut d'un pont, et je compte bien faire une jolie morte!

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Okay… Très bien, je vais m'abstenir de répondre à tes imbécillités et je vais aller voir moi-même… Sirius tu viens avec moi?

- Non, non reste! Protesta Willy en s'accrochant un peu plus au bras du jeune homme.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils virent une Lily au regard farouche et au pas déterminé s'engouffrer dans la masse. Willy sautillait de nervosité, tandis que Sirius, haussé sur la pointe des pieds observait la foule compacte, d'où parfois s'échappait un élève hurlant de joie. Au bout de deux minutes, il vit la crinière rousse de son amie s'extirper de la marée humaine qui lui faisait face. A ses côtés, il sentit Willy retenir son souffle…

* * *

- A WILLY!

Suite à l'annonce de la réussite de la jeune femme, Sirius s'était empressé de contacter James et Remus. Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans la cuisine du studio, en train de trinquer autour d'un fût de bièrraubeurre.

James n'était pas venu les mains vides, et avait offert à Willy un pendentif en argent en forme de balais. « Pour ta sécurité, j'ai préféré ne pas t'en offrir un vrai… » s'était-il senti obligé d'ajouter.

Remus quant à lui, s'était occupé de la bierraubeurre et d'une dizaine de pizza. Mais ce qui avait surtout fait plaisir à Willy, s'était les félicitations qu'il lui avait adressé avant de l'étreindre fraternellement. C'était niais, mais Willy trouvait absolument TOUT parfait. Elle en oubliait même la menace qui planait au dessus d'elle…

Dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient tous pris place dans le salon et que Remus relatait une des anciennes aventures des Maraudeurs, on sonna à la porte. Sirius posa sa chope et alla ouvrir. Il revint presque aussitôt, le regard noir.

- C'était qui? Lança joyeusement James.

Ce n'est qu'alors que le petit groupe remarqua la lettre que Sirius tenait dans sa main droite.

- Il y avait ça devant la porte, expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

A son tour, Remus se leva. Sirius lui tendit le morceau de papier. Une fois qu'il l'eut lu, le lycanthrope, blême, tendit la lettre à James. Celui-ci la survola, l'air inquiet.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est?! Demanda Lily, très nerveuse.

Sans répondre, James lança un regard désolé à Willy, qui pour l'instant était restée figé de peur, et se mit à lire à haute voix:

_- Reviens à la maison ce soir, ou tu ne la reverras pas. Nous t'attendons. _C'est signé _Bellatrix Black._

Willy sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle.

- Elle veut me voir? Ok! Elle va me voir. Mais je serais la dernière personne qu'elle verra…

Les yeux de Sirius lançait des éclairs alors qu'il parcourait la pièce de long en large.

- Sirius, tu ne peux pas! C'est bien trop dangereux! Elle essaye juste de t'intimider…

- Lily a raison. Ne fonce pas tête baissée. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, on est tous là. On va réfléchir calmement, et après on agira.

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, le regard flamboyant. Et contre toute attente, il haussa les sourcils et se radoucit.

- Ok.

Tous ses amis s'entreregardèrent, n'osant dire mot.

- Ok, répéta-t-il. Je n'irais pas. Mais ce soir j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour installer des sorts de protection autour de l'appart'…

- Bien sûr, et en plus nous restons tous! Répondit Lily tandis que James et Remus acquiesçaient gravement.

* * *

Au milieu de toute cette affaire, Willy n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. Mais de toute façon, qu'aurait elle eu à dire? Elle mourrait de peur et d'angoisse. Elle se sentait de nouveau comme le soir de son agression: faible, humiliée, et instrumentalisée.

Elle s'était couchée dans la grande chambre de Sirius, sans aucun espoir de dormir. Elle pouvait entendre Lily et Remus parler dans la cuisine, et James et Sirius lancer les derniers sorts sur la porte d'entrée. Malgré elle, elle se mit à trembler. Pas de peur, pas de froid. Non, c'était juste ses nerfs qui lâchaient. Elle craquait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Willy sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Elle fut réveillé lorsque Sirius vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Durant une minute, elle le sentit passer sa main chaude sur son front. Ça lui fit un bien fou; il était là, il pensait à elle, il la protégeait. Lentement, par peur de la réveiller, elle le sentit passer son bras sous son oreiller, et la serrer un peu contre lui. Calmée par la chaleur du jeune homme, Willy ne tarda pas à retrouver le sommeil. Mais une fois de plus elle fut réveillée. Cette fois-ci, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était 3h30. Sirius était assis sur le bord du lit et enfilait une chemise.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Rien, rien, rendors toi… répondit il d'une voix apaisante.

Willy hésita un instant, puis fit mine de se rallonger. Puis, dès que Sirius eut quitté la chambre, elle se glissa hors du lit, et rasa les murs à sa suite.

Sirius s'arrêta devant la cuisine.

- J'y vais.

- Elle dort?

Lily semblait être seule désormais.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Remus fait une ronde dans la rue en bas, et James vient avec moi. Tu n'auras pas peur toute seule?

- Sirius… Je suis une grande fille!

- Ok… Bon, on sera là le plus tôt possible.

- Soyez prudents.

- Toujours.

Sirius quitta Lily, et passa la porte de l'appartement, Willy toujours dans son ombre. Il prit l'ascenseur, tandis qu'elle s'engagea dans la cage d'escalier. Arrivée dans la rue, elle se retrouva en chemise de nuit, sous une pluie battante. Un orage terrible s'était abattu sur Londres. En un instant, la jeune femme se retrouva trempée jusqu'aux os, ses pantoufles imbibées d'eau. Le vent la giflait violement, battant sa chemise et collant ses cheveux à son visage. Ce n'est qu'alors que Willy se rendit compte du ridicule de son entreprise. Qu'espérait elle? Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Sirius!

Son prénom avait raisonné comme un appel au secours. Le jeune homme se retourna, sur le qui-vive. De l'autre côté de la rue, sur le trottoir en bas de son immeuble, se tenait Willy, pâle et fragile. Alors il traversa la rue, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais par Merlin, qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?! Regarde toi! Tu es trempée!

- Je… Je sais pas… Balbutia la jeune femme.

Les larmes s'étaient mêlées silencieusement aux gouttes de pluie sur ses joues.

- Je veux pas que tu partes! Reste… Ne me laisse pas!

Sirius plongea son regard insondable dans les yeux embués de la jeune femme.

- Tout sera terminé dans quelques heures, je te le jure.

- S'il te plaît… Non…

- Ça ne peut pas continuer. Je vais mettre fin à tout ça, et après, tous les deux on sera enfin vraiment libres…

Willy baissa les yeux, l'air complètement perdu.

- Fais moi confiance Willy. Je t'en supplie, maintenant remonte te mettre au chaud, ne reste pas là, c'est dangereux pour toi!

Elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis lentement, elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord… J'y vais…

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment, l'embrassa furtivement, et fit demi-tour; de l'autre côté de la rue, James l'attendait.

* * *

Un rayon de lumière grise passa entre les rideaux de la chambre et vint caresser le visage de Willy.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté. Quelle heure pouvait il bien être? Empêtrée dans ses draps elle pivota sur le côté. Quelqu'un se trouvait là.

- Sirius?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Mais… Tu es rentré? Déjà?

- Oh si il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureuse, je repars…

- Non, non… Mais… Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Comment Est-ce que ça s'est passé?

- C'est terminé. Ne t'inquiète plus pour eux.

En d'autres circonstances, Willy aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails. Mais sa nuit avait été tellement horrible qu'elle se contenta de ce qu'on lui donna. Pour les détails, elle verrait plus tard… C'est donc souriante et plus heureuse que jamais qu'elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

- C'est trop beau! S'exclama-t-elle candidement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Lily, James et Remus ont toujours là? S'informa-t-elle finalement, mettant fin au baiser.

- Euh, non, ils sont rentrés… Il y a pas longtemps…

- Oh dommage… Bon, en attendant, moi j'ai besoin d'un bon café!

Et sans plus attendre, elle enjamba Sirius, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et entreprit de rechercher ses chaussures.

- Tu es tellement belle…

Willy sourit à ce compliment inattendu.

- Eh bien… On dirait que toutes ces histoires n'ont pas alterné ton moral!

- Ce que je dis est vrai… Regarde toi… Regarde nous… On fait un sacré couple, non? Le jeune homme parlait d'une voix basse et grave qui lui était inhabituelle.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était mis a parcourir du bout des doigts le dos de Willy, qui était de plus en plus troublée.

- Sais-tu mademoiselle que je pourrais briser ta colonne vertébrale en tout petits morceaux rien qu'en y pensant?

Il avait dit ça sans changer de ton. Le sang de Willy se figea dans ses veines. Lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Sirius la considérait, une main toujours posée sur le bas de son dos, un sourire froid et sadique flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'Est-ce que…

- Oh… Pauvre petite Aléthéia! Elle est toute seule, sans défenses, il n'y a plus personne pour veiller sur elle…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de terreur et de stupeur…

- Vous…

- Moi!

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, Sirius lui agrippa les cheveux et l'approcha à quelques millimètres de son visage. Là, avec une horreur grandissante, Willy vit les traits du beau visage de Sirius s'affiner et se féminiser lentement.

- Surprise… Murmura-t-il d'une voix de femme.

Bellatrix se leva brusquement du lit entraînant Willy à sa suite. Cette dernière poussa un cri de douleur avant de se débattre de toutes ses forces. La sorcière la traîna ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je voulais vous laisser l'occasion de vous dire au revoir! Railla la sorcière brune.

Au milieu de la cuisine, suspendue dans les airs par les pieds, se trouvait Lily. Une nuée d'ustensiles de cuisine, composée majoritairement de couteaux et de fourchettes, flottait autour d'elle et semblait avancer et reculer au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lançait un regard empli de haine et de désespoir sur Bellatrix.

- Tu vois Aléthéia, au moindre geste, au moindre son de sa part, elle se retrouve ajourée comme une passoire! Ingénieux, non?

- Je vous tuerais… Je vous tuerais de mes mains! Vociféra Willy en griffant de toutes ses forces la main de Bellatrix qui agrippait toujours ses cheveux. La sorcière y sembla tout à fait insensible.

- C'est encore plus amusant venant de ta bouche! Grinça-t-elle en tirant un peu plus sur la tignasse de la jeune femme.

Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler sur les joues de Willy. Elle était là, accroupie, à la merci de Bellatrix, dans son propre appartement, face à la souffrance de sa meilleure amie, et totalement impuissante…

- Maintenant que tu as bien profité du spectacle, reprit Bellatrix, on va pouvoir y aller.

Aussitôt, Willy se sentit comme happée par le néant. Le transplanage sembla accentuer la douleur de son crâne. Et pour cause, alors qu'elle pouvait distinguer de nouveau son environnement, un filet de sang vint lui brouiller la vue. Cette folle était en train de la scalper lentement! Toujours accroupie, elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche, et rageusement, tenta de se mettre sur pieds. Mais d'un violent coup de talon, Bellatrix la fit se mettre à genoux.

- JE T'INTERDIS!

C'était la voix de Sirius. Willy en était sûre. Petit à petit, les tâches noires qui s'étaient mis à danser devant ses yeux disparurent. La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une ruelle grise et embrumée. Face à elle se trouvait James, Sirius, Remus, qui pointaient tous leurs baguettes dans sa direction, ou plutôt derrière elle, et (à sa grande surprise) Regulus Black, qui semblait déconcerté par la scène à laquelle il assistait.

- Ooouh! Me voilà morte de peur cousin!

Willy sentit la baguette de Bellatrix s'enfoncer sous sa mâchoire.

- Si jamais tu lui fais du mal…

Bellatrix lâcha momentanément les cheveux de la jeune femme, et lui passa la main sur front, essuyant les traces de sang qui y subsistaient. Puis, narquoise, elle exhiba sa main ensanglantée face à Sirius.

- Oups!

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent de colère.

- Et dire que j'ai cru que je pouvais te faire confiance sur ce coup là! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

- Je… Je n'en savais rien! Ça n'était pas prévu comme ça! Balbutia Regulus.

- Petit Regulus se sent fautif devant son grand frère? Tssst, tssst, tssst… Mais que le grand frère se rassure! Il n'y a pas de quoi être déçu, Regulus a été un grand garçon, il n'a pas mentit! Non, non, bien vrai, il était près à trouver une solution, à parler, à échanger… Scout, toujours près! Peut être aura-t-il droit à une image, qui sait?

A la fin de sa tirade, Bellatrix éclata d'un rire glaciale. Regulus était pâle comme la mort. A cet instant, alors qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, sa ressemblance avec Sirius était frappante. Mais Willy n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur leurs traits, car déjà, Bellatrix l'attrapa par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se relever.

- Trêve de bavardages! Comme tu le devines, Sirius, je suis passée chez toi, et j'y ai trouvé ta jolie fiancée… Oh! (Une lueur maléfique éclaira son regard) James, Lily t'embrasse!

Les yeux du jeune homme semblèrent jaillirent de leurs orbites.

- Que lui as-tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Moi? Mais rien!Par contre, si jamais elle respire trop fort, tu risques de retrouver son joli minois légèrement… Transformé.

James esquissa un mouvement de baguette, mais Remus lui retint le bras.

- Elle va bien, James! Lança Willy, soucieuse de calmer James; Ce qui lui valu que sa tortionnaire tire un peu plus sur ses cheveux, faisant de nouveau couler le sang dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Comme je le disais, reprit Bellatrix, je suis tombée sur Aléthéia. Heureux hasard, n'Est-ce pas? Après tout, si elle n'est pas au centre toute cette polémique, elle l'alimente allègrement! Voilà donc ce que nous allons faire: soit Sirius vient avec nous sur l'heure, reçoit la marque, et jure allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres, soit il décide de nous tenir tête, et alors je me ferais une joie de réduire sa bien aimée en bouillie!

* * *

**Alooors??? La suite arrive (normalement) très bientôt!**


	10. Now and forever

**Tout dernier chapitre de** **"With you"! Je veux vos avis, vos critiques, vos remarques, vos commentaires et tutti quanti!**

* * *

**_"Parce qu'il nous arrive de regretter la tournure que prend nos vies..."_**

Les paroles de sa cousine lui coupèrent le souffle. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenait Willy ceinturée par Bellatrix. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient fermés. Elle était pâle… Cadavérique. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas convulsivement, on aurait pu la croire morte… Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Une fine coupure zébrait son front à l'implantation de ses cheveux. Sa chemise de nuit était tâchée de sang et de boue. Comment en étaient ils arrivés ici? Jamais les choses n'auraient dû se dérouler ainsi! Jamais ses amis n'aurait dû se retrouver en danger pour lui, jamais Bellatrix n'aurait dû toucher Aléthéia… Elle était à lui, il aurait dû la protéger!

La baguette de Bellatrix s'enfonça un peu plus dans la gorge de Willy.

- Tic-tac! On a pas toute la nuit Sirius!

- Attends, on peut discuter… Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps, à tout prix.

- Non. Ce n'est plus le moment pour ça.

- Je… Je… Je t'en supplies Bellatrix… Murmura honteusement le jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire la sorcière.

- Tu m'en supplies?! Bon! Dans ce cas je vais t'aider. Il ne te reste que trois secondes pour prendre ta décision. Tu vas voir, la réponse va venir d'elle-même!

Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. Il eut l'impression qu'on enserrait sa tête dans un étau.

- Trois…

- Je t'en pris attends… Supplia encore Sirius en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Deux… Continua Bellatrix en souriant largement.

Le jeune homme regarda fébrilement autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide. Mais Regulus semblait pétrifié, et James et Remus lui renvoyèrent son regard, tous deux complètement dépassé par la situation.

- ATTENDS!

Aléthéia rouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement à Sirius.

- Un.

- NON!

Un éclair aveuglant illumina la scène.

Willy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa chambre était inondée par le soleil; Une belle journée s'annonçait. Souriant, la jeune femme s'étira comme un chat, puis lança un regard circulaire à sa chambre. Le sol était jonché de sacs et autres besaces. Sur les étagères vides, de petites tâches sombres se découpaient dans la poussière. Seul son vieux bureau d'étudiante présentait encore quelques babioles ainsi que son diplôme de guérisseuse. Toute la pièce sentait le temps qui passe. Ç'avait été sa dernière nuit à Londres. Plus tard dans la matinée, elle partirait pour l'Écosse, sa terre natale, rejoindre toute sa famille et faire en sorte de monter son propre cabinet. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Lily lui manquerait terriblement. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, et cela faisait presque un an qu'elles vivaient en colocation… Mais une toute nouvelle vie l'attendait désormais! Et si quitter Londres la chagrinait, elle savait que jamais elle ne perdrait le contact avec Lily. D'ailleurs, elles avaient déjà prévu de se voir pour le Noël prochain. Ragaillardie à cette pensée, Willy sauta joyeusement de son lit. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle entendit des éclats de voix. _James! _Il était là… Elle savait que le jeune homme prendrait sa place dans le studio après son départ, et cela la réjouissait. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amitié pour lui, et de plus elle savait que Lily en était très amoureuse et rêvait depuis longtemps de s'installer à ses côtés. Elle reconnut également la voix de Remus. Un des garçons les plus gentils qu'il lui eut été donné de connaître; D'une douceur et d'un calme incomparable, il avait toujours charmé Willy. La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine et embrassa chaleureusement James et Remus. Ils étaient accompagné d'une troisième personne, sombre et silencieuse: Sirius Black. Lui et Willy se détestait cordialement depuis le collège. _Pourquoi? _Oh, c'était si lointain que la jeune femme ne s'en souvenait plus… Le fait est que leurs relations restaient glaciales. D'ailleurs, Willy ne lui adressa qu'un vague signe de tête.

- Alors, prête pour le grand voyage? Demanda James, enthousiaste.

Willy soupira.

- Puisqu'il le faut!

- Oh aller! Je suis persuadé que tu trépignes d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver ta famille!

- C'est vrai, oui… Mais…

- Hey! Commencez pas à me la déprimer voulez-vous?! S'exclama Lily en débarquant dans la petite cuisine.

- Nous, la déprimer? Jamais! On était juste en train de la corrompre afin qu'elle nous envoie une demi-douzaine de caisses de whisky… Plaisanta Remus, une main sur le cœur.

- Oh, je vois… Ne te laisse pas faire Willy!

- Hé! On veut aussi une dizaine de kilts! Renchérit James.

- Une dizaine?! Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça? Habiller le quartier? Rit Willy.

- Non, c'est pour nos soirées avec Lily… répondit il en lançant un clin d'œil appuyé à la jeune femme.

- Oh, et une cornemuse, ça serait bien! Ajouta Remus.

- Bah voyons! Et pour quel usage cette fois?

- Réveiller Sirius le matin, il est un peu dur d'oreille, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait!

Le jeune homme brun se contenta de baisser la tête face aux œillades amusées de ses amis, ce qui jeta un froid entre les jeunes gens.

- Bon! Et bien… Il me reste encore quelques petites choses à emballer, alors…

- Je viens t'aider! Décréta joyeusement Lily.

Touts deux sortirent de la cuisine en babillant gaiement.

Les trois garçons restés seuls, le silence tomba sur la cuisine.

- Elle ne se souvient de rien… Même pas de son amour pour moi.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_- Trois…_

_- Je t'en pris attends…_

_- Deux…_

_- ATTENDS!_

_- Un._

_- NON!_

_Sirius avait hurlé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au même moment, un éclair flamboyant avait atteint Bellatrix en plein front, la projetant violement en arrière, et l'éloignant de Willy. Sirius avait couru vers la jeune femme et l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'étouffant de baisers. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par James et Remus qui l'aidèrent à mettre Willy sur pieds. Il s'était alors retourné vers Regulus, qui quittait la ruelle, Bellatrix en travers de ses épaules, inconsciente._

_- POURQUOI? Avait il craché._

_Regulus avait fait volte face. Un triste sourire flottait sur ses lèvres._

_- Pourquoi? Mais parce que je suis ton frère, tu as tendance à l'oublier, malheureusement._

_Sirius avait porté une main à son front. Les mots de Regulus l'avait heurté, malgré lui._

_- Qu'Est-ce que… Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda t-il en désignant Bellatrix du menton._

_- Simple sort d'Oubli. Aléthéia n'a jamais existé pour elle, et nous étions les deux seuls à connaître les liens qui t'unissent à elle. En revanche, s'ils continuent à vouloir te ramener, les autres Mangemorts ne tarderont pas à apprendre son existence. Agis vite, protège là._

_Sans plus un mot, Regulus avait quitté la ruelle, puis s'était évaporé, comme absorbé par la brume matinale._

_James, Remus, Sirius et Aléthéia avait ensuite transplané jusqu'au studio. C'est avec étonnement et soulagement qu'ils y avaient trouvé Lily sur le seuil de la porte, prête à les rejoindre. Visiblement, elle avait trouvé le moyen de contrer le maléfice de Bellatrix, car elle ne présentait aucune égratignure. _

_Willy, quant à elle, avait une méchante coupure au front, plusieurs hématomes et un genou tordu. Au-delà de son état physique, la jeune femme semblait ailleurs, perdue… Depuis leur retour à l'appartement, elle n'avait pas dit un mot._

_Alors que Lily s'occupait de Willy, Sirius avait réunit James et Remus. Il leur avait répété les propos de Regulus. Son frère avait raison. Un jour ou l'autre, ils s'en prendraient à elle. Il fallait qu'il la protège. James avait s'abord tenté de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il y aurait toujours l'un d'entre eux pour veiller sur elle, mais Sirius avait fait remarqué que c'était à cause de ce genre de raisonnement qu'il avait faillit la perdre quelques heures plus tôt. De là était né l'idée d'éloigner Willy de Londres. Oui, ç'avait un côté égoïste, mais tous avaient refusé que Sirius s'en aille: il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'éloigner de l'Ordre. La décision avait donc été prise, Willy partirait loin d'eux, pour sa sécurité. Restait à trouver comment l'en convaincre… Il devint bientôt clair aux trois garçons qu'elle ne voudrait jamais quitter Sirius. L'image de l'éclair de feu frappant Bellatrix s'était alors imposée à l'esprit de Sirius. Il y avait un moyen, oui…_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Willy ferma son dernier sac. Sa chambre, complètement vide, avait bien triste allure.

- Saleté de…

Les jurons de Lily s'entravant dans une valise la sortirent de sa contemplation.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en sors! Je vais amener ça au salon…

La jeune femme disparut dans le couloir, traînant l'énorme valise derrière elle. Willy sourit. Jamais plus elle ne trouverait une amie telle que Lily… Elle secoua énergiquement la tête afin d'en chasser cette sombre pensée, puis entreprit d'empiler deux ou trois valises. Alors qu'elle peinait à soulever ses bagages, il lui sembla distinguer quelque chose briller sur sa droite, juste à côté de son bureau… Curieuse, elle se pencha et découvrit un morceau de verre, coincé entre la plinthe et le parquet.

- Qu'Est-ce que…

Elle eut alors la vision d'une jeune femme blonde, accroupie, portant son peignoir de bain, et tenant son nez à deux mains.

-_ Oh non… Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais arranger ça._

Cette scène avait-elle vraiment eu lieu, ou son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à resituer ce passage… Pourtant, le prénom _Daisy_ s'imposa bientôt à son esprit.

- Daisy…

- Tu dis? Interrogea Lily qui venait de revenir dans la chambre.

- Euh… Rien!

Willy posa machinalement le morceau de verre sur son bureau, et répondit au sourire radieux que Lily lui adressa avant de repartir vers le salon avec une nouvelle cargaison de sacs et valises.

-_ Une dernière chose…_

_- Oui?_

_- Je vais t'embrasser… Ne fais pas cette tête, laisse toi juste faire, ça ne durera que trois secondes…_

Voilà qu'elle entendait des voix maintenant! Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne les entendaient pas à proprement parler, mais le souvenir de cette conversation était si présent… Qui parlait à qui? Elle était incapable de le dire… Pourtant, en repensant chaque mot prononcé, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Aucun garçon n'avait jamais pénétré cette chambre, en tout cas pas tant que Willy y avait logé. D'où venaient toutes ces étranges réminiscences? Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de se triturer les méninges, car déjà, Lily revenait.

- Sans vouloir te paraître désagréable, j'ai la vague impression d'être la seule à bosser… Fit-elle remarquer, ironique.

- Pardon, excuses moi, j'étais… Perdue dans mes pensées.

Lily lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Une fois Willy remise de ses émotions, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent ses affaires de la chambre en un rien de temps. Enfin, après que Willy eut pris une bonne douche, puis un solide petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, tous sortirent de l'appartement afin de se rendre à l'aéroport. Personne ne remarqua l'absence de Sirius qui était resté en arrière…

Arrivée au bas du vieil immeuble, Willy réalisa qu'elle avait oublié son sac à main dans le hall de l'entrée.

- J'en ai pour une seconde! Retardez le magicobus!

Elle avait remonté les escaliers quatre à quatre, et s'était engouffrée dans son ancien appartement. Une fois dans le hall minuscule, elle prit bien garde de ne surtout pas trop regarder autour d'elle, s'évitant ainsi des souvenirs douloureux ou inexplicables…

Pourtant, un bruissement de tissus lui fit relever la tête vers le couloir qui lui faisait face. C'est alors qu'elle vit, avec surprise, Sirius sortir de son ancienne chambre, l'air tout aussi étonné qu'elle…

- Willy?

_- Willy?!_

Durant un instant, la vision de Sirius nu au beau milieu du couloir assaillit Willy. Elle eut un violent sursaut et baissa les yeux… Merlin! Voilà qu'elle fantasmait sur Sirius!

- Willy? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je…

La jeune femme marqua une pause, puis, déterminée, débita à toutes vitesses:

- Tu vas trouver ma question étrange, peut être même osée, gênante, voire même dérangeante, et je m'en excuse à l'avance, mais… T'es tu déjà promené tout nu dans ce couloir?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, prenant l'air d'avoir pris une sacrée gifle. Devant son air effaré, Willy se sentit rougir. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Désolée, oublie ça! Bon! Ce fut gênant à souhait, mais je me console en me disant que c'est certainement la dernière fois que toi et moi on se retrouve face à…

- Tout nu? La coupa-t' il.

Ce fut au tour de Willy d'être stupéfiée.

- Euh… Baaah… Oui?

Le jeune homme sembla plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

- Euh, Willy, arrête moi si ce que je te dis te paraît absurde, mais… Mmmh… Comment dire…

Sirius se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Oui…? L'encouragea Willy.

Sirius eut alors une illumination; Un sourire étincelant illumina son visage, et, d'un pas leste et rapide, il réduit à néant la distance qui le séparait de Willy. Délicatement, et sans cesser de sourire, il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses deux mains. Celle-ci, stupéfaite, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'il pressa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne, ni lorsqu'il approfondit passionnément le baiser… Il fallut que Sirius se saisisse de la ceinture de Willy et la rapproche tout contre lui pour que cette dernière réagisse, et réponde malgré elle à son baiser…

Une longue minute plus tard, lorsque tous deux se séparèrent, Willy avait l'air égarée, tandis que Sirius continuait de sourire béatement. Avec des gestes délicats, il replaça les cheveux de Willy derrière son épaule, puis lentement il se pencha vers son oreille, et souffla:

« - Quoi de neuf Boy? »

* * *

**Je suis désolée, j'ai posté le chapitre hier soir à la va-vite, et j'ai complètement oublié de préciser que c'était le dernier... En effet, j'ai choisi une fin mystérieuse, un peu en queue de poisson afin de vous laisser interpréter la suite... A partir de là, on peut tout s'imaginer et tout devient possible! Tout dépend de votre vision... Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, et à bientôt (j'espère!;) ) pour de nouvelles aventures!!!**


End file.
